The Midnight Game
by mightygamer64
Summary: The gang decides to perform a ritual found on the internet in the old mansion out of town. Afterall, it's just a creepypasta. An urban legend never hurts...right?
1. Until 12:01 AM

**Hey everyone! Mighty here with a new story! As you probably saw on my profile, a friend of mine is proof-reading Unknown Tale and will beta-read every chapter so no updates until it's all done :) Of course, I'll update the already existing chappies first. So, rest of the OOC babling at the end! Prepare yourself for references!**

* * *

**The midnight game**

**Until 12:01 AM**

Takeshi walked in the cafeteria and looked around to find his gang. He spotted Naoki with his head resting on the table and Hiroshi right in front of him. Mika and Takuro were there too. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and headed to the table. He sat down with his friends and put his lunchbox on the table. Takuro immediately noticed his grin.

"Let me guess, you discovered another horror story?" he said.

Takeshi loved reading horror stories even if he was lightly shivering after reading one. He was also an excellent storyteller; especially with horror stories. Each time the gang would have an evening together, Takeshi had a new horror story to tell.

He shook his head to answer Takuro's question.

"Nope, a horror _game_!" he said.

"A game?" asked Hiroshi, raising a brow, "Why are you excited about a game?"

"I'm not talking about a _video _game; I'm talking about a real life one."

"Everybody knows about _The catacomb challenge_," said Naoki, his head still resting on the table.

"I don't," pointed out Hiroshi.

"You're not counted in everybody, Hiroshi," replied Naoki.

Everyone giggled at the remark and Takeshi opened his cellphone on a web page.

"Just read," he said, giving the phone to Takuro.

The first thing Takuro noticed was the big title in white letters on the black background. It said: _The midnight game._

* * *

After the gang had read the story, they decided to do the ritual the following Friday. They decided to do it in an abandoned mansion out of town. It was said to be haunted, but, seriously, who was stupid enough to believe that? Besides, no one died in this mansion, so why would a ghost end up there? They all said they were spending the night at Naoki's place and Naoki said he was at Takuro's. They met at the mansion's front door and Takuro kicked the door open with Takeshi's help. The gang got in the mansion and closed the door behind them. Everyone got in a circle in the main hall, right in front of the main door and Takuro got out a flashlight.

"Urgh… Why did I agree to come?" grunted Hiroshi.

"Because you said yourself there was no danger, since things like spirits don't exist," answered Naoki.

"Of course I said that, but it also means we're doing that for nothing."

"You should've stayed home, then."

"I would have if you didn't drag me out."

The gang suddenly fell silent.

"What time is it?" asked Mika.

"It's summer time!" sang Naoki.

Everyone scoffed while Hiroshi took out his cellphone.

"It's half past nine," he answered.

"You brought your cellphone?" said Naoki.

"Well, why not?"

"But it's against the rules to have another source of light!"

"The rules said no flashlights, no lighter as a candle, and no room light; it didn't say I couldn't bring my cellphone to look at the time."

"But there are flashlight apps so it counts as a flashlight!"

"Naoki, it's not a flashlight, it's a phone."

"There are also lighter apps."

"Nao, a _phone_."

"How about not arguing tonight?" interrupted Takuro, "You are both right; a phone isn't mentioned in the rules but it is still another light. Don't turn it on, unless you want to see the time and we'll make a deal out of it."

The boys both nodded.

"Hey, maybe we should look around," suggested Mika.

"Nah," replied Takuro, "we'll have plenty of time to explore later. Besides, it'll be more fun to discover the whole place during the night. Now, let's check if we have everything."

The gang dropped their bags on the wooden floor and opened them, ready to show the items named.

"The candle," started Takuro with a list in front of his eyes.

Everyone showed their candle.

"A lighter or matches,"

Takeshi was the only one with matches; everyone else had a lighter.

"Sheet of paper, a pen and a needle."

It seemed the whole gang had those three items.

"Finally, the salt."

Mika seemed to be nervously looking for it while the other showed it to Takuro.

"I think I forgot it at home," she said, looking up from her bag, "anyone got a spare one?"

Nobody answered her question, the silence being understood as a no. Takuro shrugged.

"Just stick with me and I'll give you mine if you need it."

She nodded and he put away his list to take out another sheet.

"Ok, let's write our name on the sheet and put the drop of blood on it.

The gang used a needle to prick their finger and let a drop fall on their sheet. They took the pen and wrote their full names on their sheets.

_Hiroshi Ryota Ryuuzu_

_Naoki Kazuya Isamu_

_Mika Megumi Akemi_

_Takeshi Rikuto Masaru_

_Takuro Arata Minoru_

They put their sheets in front of the wooden door and sat on the floor.

"I think it would be scarier if we split up," said Takuro, "How about we choose the parts of the mansion we want to explore first?"

Everybody agreed.

"I'd like to go upstairs," said Mika.

"We'll go upstairs, then," replied Takuro with a nod.

"I'll go in the basement," said Naoki.

"How do you know there's a basement?" asked Hiroshi.

"I have no idea; I'll just look for it!"

Hiroshi frowned, but then shrugged.

"I guess I'll take the rooms around here, then."

"I think I'll look for the basement too, unless there's another floor or a set of corridors over there," said Takeshi, pointing at a door in the right hallway.

"Do you think there's a bathroom somewhere around here?" asked Naoki, "I'd appreciate it if there was one."

The group looked blankly at the teen for a moment.

"What?"

"Seriously?" let out Hiroshi.

"Hey! It's normal in life! Besides, I'd rather go now than entering when the midnight man is taking a shit in there."

Everyone giggled.

"Guess you have a point there," said Takuro, "I'll check the left part, Hiroshi goes for the right one and Naoki looks in that door next to the stairs."

"Why me?" asked Hiroshi.

"Because that's life."

Hiroshi sighed and headed in his assigned corridor while the other two were doing the same. Takuro opened the first door on his path and saw the bath farther in the room.

"I think it's the next door on my side," he said to the others.

He closed the door and noticed the glass on the door.

_Why put glass on a door close to a bath? Anyone could take a peek while someone's naked…unless the owner lived alone…_

He shrugged it off and headed for the next door instead. He found a toilet there.

"Yep, bathroom's there!" he said.

Everyone decided to go so they wouldn't need to go during the night and ruin the thrill. Naoki had also found a door leading to stairs going down so he had found his basement.

"How long until midnight?" asked Takeshi once they were back on the main hall's floor.

Hiroshi checked his cellphone, which showed eleven o'clock.

"An hour."

They nodded and stayed in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"It's said you'll see your greatest nightmares if you lose the game," finally said Mika to pretty much everyone's relief, "What do you think you'll see?"

"I don't know…maybe Slenderman," answered Takeshi, "The very few nightmares I have are about him."

"Probably those teddies in _Five nights at Freddy's_," said Naoki, "Especially since I played the game in the dark with quality headphones. What about you, Mika?"

"I don't know; either Jeff the killer or Jack the ripper," she answered, "Pretty much every killer in the world, I guess."

"Honestly, I have no idea," said Takuro after a short reflexion.

"It won't happen anyway," pointed out Hiroshi, "so no need to ask yourself. Besides, you would realize it if you lost the game, since it's your greatest fear. That is, of course, if it was real, because-"

"Yeah, yeah, _scientifically impossible_, we get it," let out Naoki.

"One last thing," said Hiroshi.

"What?" asked Naoki, already pissed about the science speech he expected to hear.

"Who are you guys talking about? Except Jack the ripper, I have no idea who those people are."

"You're kidding me!? I can understand that you don't know who are the teddies, but Slenderman and Jeff the killer? These are the most know creepypastas!"

"Let me remind you that there is no interest for me in legends, especially if they are shared on internet."

Naoki sighed in defeat.

"I'm not explaining that. Takeshi?"

Takeshi nodded and began to tell the legends. Of course, Hiroshi didn't believe a thing of those legends but still thought it was a little creepy. Takeshi then explained the concept of _Five nights at Freddy's _and its gameplay. Hiroshi listened carefully even though he wasn't that much interested in the subject.

"Ok, let's read the rules one last time," suggested Takuro, taking out a sheet with the rules written on it, "first of all, let's light our candles."

Everyone took out their lighter (except Takeshi, who got his matches) and lit their candles.

"So," started Takuro, "don't turn on any lights during the game."

"Going to be tough just _finding_ one," added Naoki with a scoff.

"Do not use a flashlight during the midnight game."

The red-haired turned off his flashlight and knelt down to read through his sheet, thanks to the candles.

"Do not go to sleep during the midnight game. Do not attempt to use someone else's blood on your name. Did anyone do that?"

Takuro distinguished with the candles' faint light his friends' headshakes.

"Do not use a lighter as a substitute of your candle; it will not work."

He sighed and then read the last rule.

"Most definitely do _not_ attempt to provoke the Midnight man _in any way_."

After the recap, Hiroshi took out his cellphone to look at the time.

"Guys," he said, "it's eleven fifty-eight."

Everyone stood up and got ready to knock on the door with their candles on their sheets.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea…" quietly let out Takeshi.

The only answer was a quiet chuckle coming from Naoki. Hiroshi had his cellphone opened in his other hand to look at the time. He stared at his phone for the two minutes left before midnight, just to be sure he wouldn't miss the change. Personally, he didn't care that much if the ritual "failed"; he did that only for his friends.

"Midnight," he said when the time on his phone turned to 00:00.

Hiroshi quickly closed his phone and readied himself to knock on the wooden door. Takuro counted with a moderate rhythm so everyone would knock at the same time. That way, no one would get confused.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22! Lights out!"

The gang quickly knelt down to blow out their candles and Takuro opened the front door. He waited a couple of seconds before closing it.

"Ok, light your candle!"

Everyone lit back their candles and stood back up.

"Time to explore?" asked Naoki.

"Yup."

* * *

**I watched Markiplier play the video game and then I looked up the actual creepypasta. The ideas came alone. I don't have an actual plan but I do have the ideas noted and ready to write. This shouldn't be a very long story. I think it will be around 4 or 5 chapters.**


	2. Until 1:11 AM

**Here you go, another chappie! :D I got nothing to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Until 1:11 AM**

The gang split up. Mika and Takuro went upstairs, Naoki and Takeshi walked to the basement, and Hiroshi started by the right hallway.

Hiroshi opened the first door on his path and opened it. The first thing his eyes met was two extremely tall bookshelves. He advanced farther in the room to realize it was a library. There was a table on the bottom left corner with a chair next to it. The teen walked toward it when he noticed a single paper on the wooden table. It was clear that something was written on it, but the writing seemed to have faded over time. Hiroshi walked in the big room with no big interest until he reached the back wall. He looked at his right, and then at his left, but only saw darkness and a couple of worn out books. He turned away and headed out of the room.

He walked to the next door and opened it. He took a couple of steps farther to see his surroundings. He distinguished a table with chairs around, something that looked like a counter on his left, and a pale mass he didn't recognize. Hiroshi walked toward the counter and noticed there was a cup on it. He suddenly felt the urge to look in it. He stretched his neck and approached his candle. He backed away when he saw movement in the cup. He preferred focusing on something else, which were the cupboards behind him and the sink.

He opened the cupboards and looked in it with the candle's faint light. He wasn't interested by the cupboard's content, but it was a way to kill time. As he expected, they were all empty. He opened the last one but immediately closed it when he heard a light and quick sound followed by a movement at the back of the cupboard.

"Nope," he let out as he was taking a small step back.

He decided to let anything similar to a cupboard alone. He had no idea why he was surprised, though; it must have been decades since no one entered this mansion, so it was normal for other life forms to get comfortable in here. He also decided to not disturb the unofficial inhabitants, since he was the one invading the space.

* * *

Takuro and Mika were walking on the second floor with their candle in one hand. They were quite surprised to see there were some beds in the rooms.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to come in an old mansion like this one?" asked Mika, "The place is all worn out."

Takuro glanced at a loose wallpaper and then back at her.

"I agree it's not the best place if we talk about safety, but where else could we have done it? All of our parents are at home."

"At…school?" she replied randomly.

"Ah, I found my greatest fear, now!" he exclaimed, "It's being at school during weekends!"

Mika giggled and opened a door. The first thing they noticed was the pale floor. Mika walked forward in the room until she met with a big object. Takuro soon joined her and looked at the big black mass too.

"Is that…a grand piano?" asked Takuro.

"Yeah, it is."

He raised a brow.

"Okay, that's official; the former owner was dumb."

Mika gave him a curious look.

"I might not be an expert in pianos," he said, "but I could bet this was worth at least four hundred at the time! Letting the piano there just like that is plain stupid."

"Maybe the former owner didn't care about money," said Mika with a shrug.

She walked in front of the keys and pressed one. The piano made a loud distorted sound, which made Takuro blench.

"What was the point of that!?" he asked, obviously startled.

"Uuh…see if it still worked?" she finally said with a grin, realizing it was the first time she ever startled Takuro.

He lightly shook his head and joined her in front of the keys. When he saw her smirk, he immediately knew she had just gotten an idea.

"What is it now?" he let out, not sure if he should trust her on that one.

She got her fingers on the key again and started to play _Ganon's theme_. Takuro scoffed and grabbed her by the hips, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You really are something, eh?"

* * *

Hiroshi sighed when he walked back in the main hall. He had just explored all the rooms on this floor and, so far, it was boring. Of course, he didn't expect any ghost to show up, but he did expect Naoki waiting somewhere around here to scare him. It seemed like he was having fun in the basement, for now. Good, he didn't feel like babysitting a complaining Naoki. He really sounded like a child sometimes. Hiroshi could already hear him trailing his feet whining _Hiroshi, I'm booooored_. He quickly looked at the time on his cellphone. He grunted, knowing he could have been sleeping in his bed after reading a book at the moment. Instead, he was walking pointlessly in a mansion for a non-existing Midnight man. Hiroshi returned in the library and closed the door behind him. Well, if he wanted a book, he had a vast choice. He could read until the night was over. Yes, that would be a good idea. He just had to be careful with his candle to not put the old pages on fire or anything similar.

He browsed through the bookshelves and picked up a random book. He sat on the chair and put his candle on the table before opening the book. The game said he had to move around to not get caught by the midnight man. He'd maybe go at the other side of the room and come back to the table. He would move, the rules didn't say he had to go in a different room anyway.

_Midnight man, ha!_

"Ridiculous…" he completed quietly before he started reading.

* * *

Naoki was looking at various objects in a bookshelf when he heard a scream. It sounded just like Takeshi. He exited the room and jogged back in the basement's main room. Takeshi was looking around at the other side. The blonde teen swung open the door before he realized Naoki was there.

"You're alright, there?" asked Naoki.

"Wait, _I _should be the one asking you that!"

"Um…weren't you screaming?" said Naoki, raising a brow.

"I thought it was you."

The boys looked at each other silently for a moment before Naoki shrugged.

"Maybe Hiroshi screamed. Can't wait to see him run in here crying like a baby!" he added with a smirk.

Takeshi chuckled.

"That would be a very funny scene," he admitted.

The boys snickered imagining Hiroshi entering stuttering _g-g-g-ghost _before they both went back in Naoki's part of the basement to look around a little more.

* * *

Mika noticed something shiny on the floor. She picked it up and realized it was a watch. It seemed to be the expensive kind; a bit like Takuro's.

"Hey, Taku, look what I found!" she said, raising the watch next to her candle's flame.

She looked around but didn't see his candle.

"Taku?" she called out.

He was surely trying to scare her. She held her breath and listened carefully. Takuro was a loud breather, so if he was in the room, she would hear him very easily. The room suddenly turned cold. She felt heavy breathing down her neck and a freezing thing touch her cheek.

* * *

**So, there you go, I had sudden inspiration and my fingers typed all of it by themselves. I'm proud of you, fingers! :D  
****  
Now, guest (Maybe Anonymous? Your review sounded like him/her), I think the first person is just not my type of writing. I do less mistakes when I write at the third person. I could write Unknown Tale at the third person, but...there's something at the end and it can't happen if I write at the third person. You seem to have forgotten about the gang telling their fears and Takeshi telling the legends; it counts in the 58 minutes ;) and when Takeshi's telling a legend, you're in for a quite long ride... XD They didn't prick their fingers with the same needle. I just didn't put the "their" because I thought there would be way too much "their"s in the sentence.**

**So, please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Until 2:22 AM

**Until 2:22**

Mika let out a loud yelp.

"FUCK YOU, TAKU!" she shouted while running out of the room.

She closed the door with a strong push. Her candle was still lit as she was getting down the stairs, groaning and swearing under her breath. She decided to join Hiroshi downstairs. Takuro could take care of himself. She passed in front of the rooms she explored with Takuro and got down the other set of stairs. She stopped once she was down, trying to guess where Hiroshi would be. She decided to go at her right. She peeked in the first bathroom thanks to the glass on the door and walked to the next bathroom. She opened the door and bumped right into Takeshi. The two of them made a quiet yelp. Takeshi sighed and put a hand on his chest to calm down his fast beating heart.

"Mika, don't scare me like that, geez!" he let out.

"Why are you lurking in such a tiny room? No need to be smart to know it's the worse rooms to go in tonight!"

"You're lurking here, too, as I know," he replied.

"I'm not _lurking_, I'm looking for Hiroshi."

Takeshi nodded before a memory flashed in his mind.

"Wait, aren't you with Takuro?" he said, raising a brow.

"He tried to spook me and I got mad. I think I'll just hang around here for a while."

He scoffed.

"I'm a bit surprised he didn't team up with Naoki to make a big-ass prank on us three."

"Yeah, you're not with Naoki? Did he try to spook you too?"

"Nah," he said, raising his bag of salt, "I just forgot that here and I was going back to the basement. Feel free to come."

"Sure," she said with a smile.

They fell silent when they heard a whisper. Their candles suddenly blew out. Mika got out her lighter and lit back her candle. Takeshi was knelt on the floor with a match in hand, lighting his candle back up too.

"Mind going somewhere else?" asked Takeshi.

"I'd be glad to."

They headed out and walked to the basement. They both gasped when they heard a loud and sudden sound.

"What was that?" asked Takeshi.

"It's an old mansion; something probably just fell on the floor upstairs," made up Mika to push away her nervosity.

"Yeah, hope so."

"Just thought of something…" she said, getting to another subject, "We could make a joke to Naoki. Let's hang out upstairs and let him freak out realizing you vanished."

Takeshi thought about it for a moment and then smirked.

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

Naoki opened a door and stared in amazement at the area he just discovered. He took a couple of steps on the red floor and stared down at the rotten boards. He looked back up, the windows at the back leaving enough light for him to see the size of the hall.

"Awesome…" he let out.

He felt a shiver down his spine and turned around, only to find Takeshi walk in with a golden statue in hand.

"Found Stephano!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Naoki snickered and looked back in front of him. Takeshi walked next to him and looked around too. Naoki shivered when the hall turned even colder than a winter night in Alaska.

"Sh-sh-shouldn't w-we head ba-back?" he stuttered because of the cold.

"Why? We just found a whole new area!"

The flame on Naoki's candle began to grow small.

"Wait, hold on," said Takeshi, taking out a black lighter with the drawing of a snake on the side to bring the flame back to life.

"Is that your lighter?" asked the cat-lover.

"Yeah."

"Looks cool."

"Thanks."

Naoki looked back in front of him. After a second, his eyes widened. Takeshi had _matches, _not a _lighter_. The blonde giggled and stared at Naoki with a wide smile.

"Slow head…" said Takeshi.

The black-haired backed away and headed to the door leading back to the basement. His candle blew out. He quickly took out his lighter and lit back his candle. He gasped and dropped his lighter seeing the black humanoid form in front of him. He turned away and ran in the corridor at the opposite side of the door. He ran to the left and let his dead candle fall on the floor. He opened the first and only door on his path. He noticed another one just next to him. He swung it open, but stopped. His eyes widened.

* * *

A shriek came to Hiroshi's ears.

"Was that Naoki?" he thought out loud.

He stood up from his chair and grabbed his candle. If there was one thing he knew about Naoki, it was that he would never scream like that for no reason. He left his book on the table and got out of the library. He passed in front of the stairs and entered the next door on his path. He found the stairs seconds later. Hiroshi headed in the basement, his candle in one hand and his other hand on the wall. He heard his foot gently tap the wooden floor. He narrowed his eyes, trying to discern a form, but he didn't see anything except a tall thing that made him think of a bookshelf.

"Naoki?" he called out, "I swear, if it's one of those stupid jokes of yours, I'm leaving you down here!"

He walked farther in the wide room until he met with a wall. Hiroshi stayed still for a very short moment to decide where he would go. He turned right and ended up in another room. He was able to distinguish two doors. He sighed. He hated choosing between two doors; especially knowing it could lead him to another long corridor with millions of doors. He went for the closest one that led him to a staircase going up. He got up the stairs and opened the black door that somehow felt different than the other ones. When he ended up in a large hall, he let out an annoyed groan.

"No way am I checking all these rooms," he whispered out.

_Though, it would totally be Naoki's type to look around a new area…_

Hiroshi took a couple of steps forward. His candle suddenly blew out. He quickly stuffed his hand in his pocket to take out his lighter and lit back his candle. A light shiver passed down his spine and he heard some whispering right in his ears.

"I'll show you something veeery interesting," it said, "Follooow meee…"

Hiroshi yelped and passed his arm behind him, as to backslap anyone near him.

"Naoki!" he exclaimed angrily, "That's it! I'm leaving!"

He turned away but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. The voice was familiar, but the sound was far to be. He never heard his friend sobbing before, but now it was there, real and echoing in this area. He followed the sound that led him in a large hallway next to the staircase. He kicked a small object on the floor. When he looked at the object, he discovered it was a candle. He frowned but shrugged it off and walked to the right. He opened the only door on his path and stepped in.

The first thing his eyes met was a mass on the floor circled by a white circle.

"Naoki?" he said.

The said teen was curled in a ball inside his circle of salt, shivering like crazy and sobbing.

* * *

Takuro was staring at the pink wallpaper in the bathroom with the candle's faint light. The wallpaper didn't interest him so much, but staying in front of it was his way to get some sleep. Normally, he was the type of guy who could easily spend a sleepless night, but he felt extremely tired since a couple of minutes. He didn't know if it was the environment or that tiring week that was getting the best of him, but he knew he had to stay awake, even if it meant to let his mind have a break by staring at a pink wall. Mika decided to go explore on her own anyway. He had walked in a room and realized she wasn't there. When he called out for her, she didn't answer him, so he assumed she wanted to explore a bit on her own. He wasn't worried; she liked to have company, but she could take care of herself.

He glanced at the bath and turned toward the door. He noticed a faint light slowly moving from left to right outside the room. Takuro opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"So Mika, you finally decided to—" he was cut seeing nobody was holding the candle.

"…Wut?" he let out, his tired mind not realizing it wasn't normal for a candle to move around by itself.

The candle faded away when it reached the other bathroom. Takuro put his hand on his forehead and looked at the spot where the candle disappeared.

"What the hell did I drink?" he thought out loud, reaching for his water bottle in his bag.

He looked at the bottle for a short moment and put it back in his bag, promising to himself to not drink in it again. He looked back at the second bathroom for a moment. He froze seeing a dark figure walking out of the wall. Its arms seemed to be two very long scythe blades, slowly brushing against the floor. The form stopped and slowly turned its long head toward Takuro. His candle blew out and a whisper filled his head. The teen's eyes lightly widened and he rushed back in the bathroom. He closed the door with his foot and lit back his candle. He leaned on the door and stayed there for a long moment.

"…That is some creepy shit, man…" he said after a couple of seconds.

* * *

Takeshi and Mika were seated in a room upstairs, chatting about random and unimportant things.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Takeshi out of nowhere.

She shook her head.

"_Hiroshi_ is our time guy, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right…"

Mika stood up.

"We can go and ask him; I'm tired to be sitting here, anyway."

Takeshi got up too and stretched.

"Yeah, let's go. It shouldn't be too hard to find him."

"I agree," she scoffed, "knowing him, he's seated in another room, waiting for three thirty-three to come so he can go home."

The door swung open right in front of them, slamming loudly on the wall. The room turned cold and the small flames on their candles disappeared. Takeshi quickly knelt down to take out a match. He realized it was his last one when he pulled it out. He lit back his candle and stood back up.

"Mika? You okay?" he asked, hearing her saying _fuck_ repeatedly.

"I can't find my lighter!" she exclaimed.

Takeshi quickly opened his bag of salt and started to let the white powder fall around Mika.

* * *

**I know the Midnight man can't turn into someone you know, but, hey, I'm the one holding the keyboard!**

**Oh, by the way Anonymous, I did mean "blench" and not "blanch". They both have different significations (as you probably already know)  
I'd never do such rituals! Both the Midnight game and that hide and seek doll ritual. Too much of a pussy XD**

**So, please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Until 3:33 AM

**Hey guys! Mighty here! I decided to finish this story, inspiration or not! (I read it all over again and wanted to read the next chapter, even if there wasn't any :p) Sorry if it's not as good as the others; let me tell you that I tried!  
I know, it's been a while I didn't post anything: I've been drawing a lot lately for an unknown reason.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Until 3:33**

Hiroshi took a couple of steps closer to Naoki. He noticed the cat-lover stared in horror at the door next to Hiroshi. He turned to look at it.

"Stay away from it…" Naoki whispered out.

Hiroshi put his hand on the door.

"This is ridiculous, Nao―"

"DON'T OPEN IT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

The albino stared at his friend for a couple of seconds and closed the door. He walked in front of his friend and crouched.

"Whatever you think you see, you're imagining it," he said.

"I know I saw it! It frigging touched me!"

"We're in the dark; it's easy for our eyes to get tricked."

"The dark doesn't touch!"

Hiroshi sighed and drew a line through the circle of salt. Naoki's body stiffened as he looked down at the opening.

"IDIOT!" he shouted, looking back at Hiroshi.

"See? You're fine," replied Hiroshi, not even flinching, "your circle was never complete anyways."

Naoki's eyes lightly widened.

"What?"

He looked behind him and realized there was a ten centimeter gap.

"…fuck…" he whispered out, turning back to Hiroshi.

He looked at the door the albino closed earlier and covered his eyes with his hands, a high-pitched, but quiet whimper escaping. Hiroshi looked at the door, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he said rather softly, putting a hand on top of Naoki's head.

* * *

Takeshi stared down at the circle of salt around Mika.

"That was close, huh?" he said, meeting with her gaze.

"Yeah… but you doomed me in staying in that circle for who knows how long."

"Yeeeah… I know… Look, I'm out of matches and salt. I'll go look for your lighter or someone. I'll be right back. You think you can hang in there?"

Mika crossed her arms.

"You better come back," she said with a playful smirk.

* * *

Takuro was walking in the library, getting to the end of the room.

"Hiiiroooshiii!" he called out.

No answer.

"It's not your type to make pranks, what convinced you?"

Still no answer. He put a hand on his hip, holding the candle with the other one.

_It's a library; of course he's in here…_

There was a whisper, and then his candle blew out. He had no difficulty lighting it again.

"How do you do this, Hiroshi? Did you install speakers or something?"

He sighed in annoyance when there was no answer.

"Okay, screw you, then," he said, heading out of the library.

* * *

Takeshi got down the stairs leading in the main hall and started with the door next to the staircase. He walked down the corridor, looking at the floor to try to see Mika's lighter.

"Guys?" he called out at the same time, "I'm out of matches. I'd really use someone's lighter, now."

He continued walking for a bit.

"Guys?"

_Naoki is probably downstairs; I should go see if he's there._

Takeshi headed to the basement door and headed down the stairs.

"Naoki?" he called out while going down. "You there?"

His candle blew out.

"No, no, no, no, no-"

Something hard pushed him forward, making him fall down the stairs.

* * *

Hiroshi heard a faint sound. It was faint for him, but he could bet it was very loud at the source. One thing was sure; that didn't come from a rat.

"You heard that?" he asked to Naoki, who was still lying in his salt circle, even if it was completely useless.

"I hear things every second, idiot," he answered keeping his eyes closed to not see anything.

"Now you're just being annoying," replied Hiroshi, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Naoki when he heard his steps going farther.

He opened his eyes, but soon closed them with a quiet whimper when he saw something he didn't want to see.

"I'm just going to see what was that sound. I'm sure you can stay alone for a minute."

Hiroshi opened the door and stepped out.

"Bastard…" he heard when he closed the door.

He ignored it and walked out of the "new" area. He walked back in the basement's main room and spotted a shape near the stairs. Hiroshi approached it and crouched nest to the shape.

"Takeshi?"

He tried to wake him up, but there was no response from his friend. A small fear grew as he put two fingers on Takeshi's neck. Happily, there was a heartbeat. Hiroshi put his candle on the floor and grabbed his friend. When he was sure he wouldn't drop Takeshi, he grabbed his candle and walked back to the "new" area.

* * *

Takuro heard a scream from upstairs. He immediately recognized Mika's voice. He got up the stairs as fast as possible, being careful to keep his candle lit. He opened all the doors on his path until he found the room Mika was in.

"Mika? You're okay in there?" he asked while he walked to the circle of salt.

"I'm okay," she answered, "That dark shape just startled me."

"_Dark shape_?"

"Yeah, I just know it was tall and terrifying."

"I thought I was hallucinating when I saw it."

He took her hands.

"It didn't touch you, I hope."

She shook her head.

"I think that salt circle is good after all."

"I'll stay. I think it's over soon anyway."

"I can't wait for Hiroshi to come and say it's 3:33."

"Me either; I'm getting sick of this shit."

Mika's eyes widened.

"The shadow!" she exclaimed.

He turned around and his eyes met with the pure black form he saw in the bathroom downstairs.

"Not that fucker again…" he whispered under his breath, preparing himself to light back his candle.

The two teens blinked at the same time. Takuro felt a great force push him on the ground, lighting off his candle. He grunted when he hit the floor. Mika let out a loud yelp when she saw her boyfriend shoved on the ground. Takuro tried to get up, but it was no use. He felt a cold sensation in his back, then pain.

* * *

Hiroshi looked at his cell phone for a split-second. Finally: 3:32. He glanced at the unconscious Takeshi, and then at the completely freaked out Naoki. He felt cold air rush on his back, sending a shiver down his spine. Hiroshi turned around just before his candle blew out. The tall shape he saw stopped his movements. The dark figure's arm got high into the air, raising the dark scythe blade at the same time. A high-pitched buzzing grew louder in Hiroshi's ears, then stopped abruptly. The shadow brought its blade down.

* * *

**Sort of cliffhanger? Maybe? I dunno :p**

**Anonymous, in _after the mansion_ Hiroshi has a different vision than anybody else. He can see when people's view is fine (blue eyes), not quite okay (Not mentionned purple eyes), or blind (red) it's just a question of colors. I know blind people's eyes aren't red, but that's what his vision tells him. I thought about getting more deep with that vision in a future fic if I post it (It would be AU, so I might just make an original story out of it or something)  
I won't do thanksgiving, for the simple reason that it isn't really celebrated where I live, but I will try to do something for Christmas.**

**Now, for your review on the last chapter: Like I said in chappie 1, I watched Markiplier play the game, so I paused when the shadow appeared and looked at it to describe it correctly. The movie is probably not accurate, so I would never base myself on it (people are seen running OUTSIDE while it is prohibited to leave the house during the game. They were also running during daytime, which doesn't make sense because the game is finished.)  
I completely invented the Takeshi-part though. There is nothing confirming the midnight man can change forms, but I wanted to put it there anyway.**

**So, hoped you like this chapter, see you in the next one!**


	5. After 3:33

**I finally decided to finish this!**

**There's also a christmas one-shot coming very soon! A friend reads it before I post it.  
So, enjoy!**

* * *

**After 3:33 AM**

Hiroshi closed his eyes tightly, but re-opened them when he didn't feel anything. The shadow was gone. He looked at his phone. It was 3:33. He stared right in front of him for a couple of seconds, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. His eyes were probably playing tricks on him. He turned toward Naoki, realizing he was completely silent.

"…gone?" mumbled Naoki.

"It's 3:33. The game is over."

The cat-lover didn't move, but a sigh of relief was heard from him.

Movement coming from Takeshi caught Hiroshi's attention. The blonde sat up and put a hand on his forehead. He looked around the room and glanced at the others. No need to be an expert to see he was confused.

It took him around a minute to realize where he was and why he was here.

"Is the game over?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Hiroshi.

"…that was fucked up…" he let out after a couple of seconds.

Hiroshi frowned, knowing it wasn't Takeshi's type to swear, contrarily to Takuro, Mika, and Naoki.

* * *

Takuro let out a groan as he got on all four, fresh pain making him breathe slower. Mika mindlessly got out of her circle to hug her boyfriend.

"What happened?" he asked with a faint voice.

"I don't know," she answered, "That shadow appeared… you fell on the floor and fainted! I couldn't wake you up…"

"I'm fine, don't worry…"

"But…"

"It was just a nightmare: nothing to worry about."

They pulled away from each other and stood up.

"I think the night is over," said Takuro, "let's just go find the others."

Mika easily noticed something was wrong.

"Takuro, what was that nightmare about?"

He didn't answer and took her hand to bring her out of the room.

"What the legend says was true, right?" she insisted, "You literarily had your greatest nightmare?"

"I don't want to talk about it now, alright?"

He made himself clear; Mika didn't insist a second time. They got down the stairs and got back in the main hall. They heard some steps coming from the door next to the staircase. Hiroshi opened the door, followed by Takeshi and Naoki. No one said anything, but it was easy to distinguish who lost the game from who won. Mika and Hiroshi were the only ones with no distant look.

"It's over?" she asked.

"It's over," confirmed Hiroshi.

Naoki walked to a wall and sat down. None of them spoke for a while. They were all tired from the night. Everyone sat down somewhere. Naoki was already asleep. They decided to do the same. Mika leaned on Takuro's chest and closed her eyes. Hiroshi let his head fall limply and fell asleep immediately. The only ones who didn't dare to close their eyes were Takeshi and Takuro. They decided to chat at a low tone.

Takuro had dreamed someone ripped all of his organs out one by one. He felt all the pain, but couldn't react. Takeshi dreamed that he was being betrayed by the people he loved most. After a while, they were able to fall asleep without having nightmares.

* * *

Naoki opened an eye. The first thing he noticed was the brightness in the hall. Everyone around him seemed to be asleep. He stood up and walked to the front door. He turned the knob and stepped out. A cool wind lightly pushed his hair on the side. He felt good the night was over, but something was off about it. He perfectly knew what. That sentence in the legend had marked him, and now he felt it was true.

Even if the game is over, he'd still watch.

Naoki perfectly knew it was watching, it would always be watching...

* * *

**That's it! Done!  
Sorry if there are mistakes. Time is still mean with me! (I gotta homework to do, like, now...)  
So, even though I spent a long time before finishing this, I still enjoyed it. I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you didn't... well... that's ok, I guess XD**

**Oh, Anon, I doubt the midnight man kills directly its victims. Besides, if you ask me, I'd rather die than live my worst nightmare for hours!  
Never trust horror movies... If they just made a movie about a gang doing the ritual for a night, it would have been great, but "something went wrong" is the most cliched thing in horror movies in my opinion...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the story, please leave a review, and see you next time!**


End file.
